


AK/FH

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, General OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan must face his past before it hunts down him and the rest of the Fake AH Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

It all began with a text message one Tuesday evening.

 **FROM:** _[Blocked number]_

 **MSG:** Even after all this time, you’re not safe. We know where you are, and the day we’re coming for you is getting closer with every passing minute.

~AK/FH

The message itself was not so much a concern for Ryan Haywood. Death threats were nothing new to him; if he didn’t get several a day, he’d think he was doing his job poorly. What was concerning to him was the signature: he only knew one person who signed his messages "AK/FH". If Adam Kovic really knew where he was, Ryan’s life was suddenly in very real danger.


	2. The Beginning

A week passed without another message, and Ryan began to think (hope?) that maybe it was just a mistake, some odd passing coincidence. However much he tried to convince himself of this, there still remained the nagging doubt in the back of his mind that his past was finally starting to catch up to him. The dark, ugly stain on his life that no one else knew of. Twelve days later, that all changed.

 

**FROM:** [Blocked number]

**MSG:** The day is upon us, Ryan Haywood. Run and hide all you want, but it won’t save you.

~AK/FH

 

As Ryan stared at his phone, another message arrived.

 

**FROM:** [Blocked number]

**MSG:** Or your friends.

~AK/FH

 

“Shit.”

 

* * *

 

The day after the second text, he pulled a (surprisingly) mostly sober Geoff into the apartment’s heist room to break the news. For Ryan, Geoff was the perfect person to unload the secrets of his past onto. Not only was he the leader of their crew, but despite all the shenanigans he loved pulling on Ryan, he was the person that Ryan trusted the most since Ray left. Locking eyes with Geoff, he took a deep breath to solidify his resolve, and began his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually get to writing longer chapters


	3. Ryan's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some backstory

The day after the second text, he pulled a (surprisingly) mostly sober Geoff into the apartment’s heist room to break the news. For Ryan, Geoff was the perfect person to unload the secrets of his past onto. Not only was he the leader of their crew, but despite all the shenanigans he loved pulling on Ryan, he was the person that Ryan trusted the most since Ray left. Locking eyes with Geoff, he took a deep breath to solidify his resolve, and began his story.

 

* * *

 

“Unlike the rest of you, I had a chance at a normal life. I graduated high school, and was on my way to getting a degree in theater when-” Ryan stopped abruptly to glare at Geoff, who was unsuccessfully attempting to hold back laughter.

“Seriously, dude? You, theater?”

Ryan growled at him. “This involves our lives Geoff.”

“Right, right, sorry. Continue.”

“I was on my way to getting a degree in theater when both of my parents were killed in a freak car accident. In a split second, my priorities had to change. I dropped out of college to look after my sister. It killed me to do that, but there was no way in hell that I was going to let her be taken away.

“Everything my parents owned was auctioned off after their death, so my sister and I suddenly found ourselves living on the street. I managed to find an apartment, a hole in the wall in a not-so-great part of town, but I had no money. To make things worse, with only two-and-a-half years of college education, in theater no less, I had no real job prospects. To make ends meet, I turned to crime. Nothing big, not at first. Shoplifting, pickpocketing, that kind of thing.

“As my luck would have it, one day I tried to steal a wallet belonging to the man I came to know as Adam Kovic. When he turned around and grabbed my wrist, I was convinced that he was going to kill me or, at the very least, turn me in. But he didn’t. Instead, he invited me to join his crew, which he called Funhaus. Back then, they were practically nothing, just a bare step above where I found myself in terms of notoriety.

“If things had stayed like that, I would have been satisfied, if not entirely happy. However, Funhaus slowly became a much more dangerous group. Heists, mass murders, I participated in all of them. We fought our way through gang wars until we finally emerged on top."

An expression of disgust flitted across Ryan's face. "Despite this, Adam was not satisfied. If anything, that is his defining characteristic. No matter what battles he wins, what spoils he gains, he is never satisfied. He wanted to be the the true leader of the city, above even the government. He wouldn’t be satisfied with the tenuous relationship that we hold with the LSPD and the city government. He wanted to destroy the police, to crush them into submission. Ultimately, he did. The Funhaus Crew became the masters of the streets, able to do whatever without fear of retribution.

“Through all of this, I saw less and less of my sister. I quickly learned not to ask Adam for time off to go see her. His priorities were above family, and he believed that the priorities of his crew members should be the same. Any sign of this “weakness”, as he called it, and he would punish you in the most horrific ways possible. His methods would break the minds of lesser men, literally driving them insane. Even those of us who survived emerged deeply scarred.

“Much to Adam’s chagrin, I never gave up on my sister. I became numb to the physical and psychological pain he caused me. In true Kovic style, he just decided to up the pain. Eventually, he took the final step. He..." Ryan paused, overcome by emotion. Gathering himself, he continued: "He dragged my sister into the crew base and had her executed right in front of me. That day, I damn near killed Adam Kovic before quitting the crew and reporting the base’s location to the police. They called in SWAT teams and swarmed the place. It was all over the news. The last of him that I saw was news footage of his arrest, right before I left town for good. He was staring directly into the camera, a glare of pure hatred. Somehow, he must have known that I was watching. At least, that’s how I felt."

Ryan sighed. “For all these years, I hoped that he was still locked up or had at least forgotten about me. These texts affirm that he has done neither. If he is out for my blood, he is a very dangerous man and will not stop until one of us is dead. To him, you and the rest of the crew are just collateral damage. I don’t want to put any of your lives in more danger than I do on a regular basis, so I’ve decided that it’s best if I face him alone, away from Los Santos and everyone that is important to me right now.”

Geoff leaned back in his chair, now thoroughly sobered up. “Haywood, you’re a pretty smart guy, but you’re a fucking idiot if you think we’ll let you go that easily.” Before Ryan had a chance to respond, Michael burst into the room.

“Geoff, Ryan, sorry for interrupting, but you need to come see this.”

 


End file.
